


【那翔】雪后清晨

by FeliciaZ



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, 歌之王子殿下
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ
Summary: 乡村爱情故事（x）从早乙女毕业后小翔做了造型师，那月回家继承牧场的paro。一段小甜饼短打
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki, 四之宫那月/来栖翔
Kudos: 2





	【那翔】雪后清晨

闹钟响第一次的时候翔就醒了。

昨天晚上闹得太疯，他稍微动了动，还是感觉全身酸痛。旁边的人像个树袋熊似的缠在他身上睡得正香，潮汐一般规律而温暖的嘘息静谧地起落着。万籁俱寂，唯有暖气片旁边加湿器工作时轻微的嗡嗡声。  
一切都舒适得恰到好处，他难得地也产生了倦怠赖床的想法。

闹钟第二次响的时候反而是那月先醒了。翔作为shining事务所的造型师常年到处出差，并没有办法像以前一样每天叫他起床，或长或短的离别里他明明已经习惯独自生活，可翔一回来，所谓的独立又蓦地成为空谈。他心安理得地依赖着怀里的人，直接将闹钟完全无视。

“那月……该起床了……”翔终于还是迷迷糊糊醒来，带着鼻音轻声喊了一句，连眼睛都没有睁开，只睡意惺忪地在身边人腰上拍了拍。

那月下意识收紧了怀抱，粘糊糊地道：“我还好困……”

“不要撒娇，牧场还有好多工作吧？”翔仰起头，伸手去揉他的脸，“不知道今早厨房做了什么好吃的，快起来吧。”  
他说着，在那月眼周和太阳穴附近轻轻按摩了几下。那月仍然闭着眼睛，可纤长的睫毛轻颤，痒痒地扫到他手心。  
他一下子笑起来：“你都醒了，还装睡。”

那月叹气，有点委屈地凑过去亲了他一口，“好吧，早上好。”

地上一片狼藉，还有昨夜的痕迹。翔有些脸热地避开，先扯来内衣裤迅速换上。而那月颇具惋惜之意地捡起一件破了几道口子的粉兔子毛绒上衣，似乎在端详还有没有补救可能，“当时一眼就觉得这件睡衣超适合小翔，可没想到质量这么差，才第一次穿就扯破了，太可惜了。”

翔眼皮直跳，“你能不能先把衣服穿起来？……还有我觉得不是衣服质量问题，是你力气太大的问题……还有下次别给我买这种睡衣了！！”

从学生时代起那月就酷爱给他买睡衣，而且全都是一言难尽的款式，到如今他穿过的没穿过的能摆满一衣橱。

败家的罪魁祸首没有任何自觉，开开心心穿好衣服，一拉窗帘，又兴高采烈地喊道：“小翔！快看，下雪了！”

翔也凑到窗前。确切地说雪已经下完了，视线里的天际，矮矮的棚顶，草坪，连绵的道路，全都白茫茫一片。窗口有一棵高大的樱花树，青褐的枝干上积满厚重的雪，仿佛伫立成一幅隽永的画。如此肃杀、冷寂，却又洁净而美好。室内温暖依旧，他们都有些感怀地微笑起来。

“还记得你第一次来的时候，也是这种大雪天吧。”

那月继承四之宫牧场后第一年的冬天，翔从东京跟他一起回来。那一日大雪封山，从小镇到牧场的车暂时走不了，翔又追求风度，穿的衣服根本抵御不了北海道的严寒，最后他们两个只能窝在有暖气的公交候车室里消磨时间。

翔的身材本来就很娇小，戴着那月的毛线帽，一条厚实的羊毛围巾把两个人围在一起，缩在候车室的角落，从背后望去和一个小鸟依人的女生靠在那月身上没区别。小镇里没什么新闻，大家都在好奇年轻的新牧场主的另一半是什么样的，结果第二天就彻底传开了——关于四之宫家的小子娶了个时髦的城里姑娘回来的消息。

这件事可把翔气得够呛，好在那月有一套独特的哄翔方法，才让他不至于炸毛太久。现在虽然聚少离多，翔也已经完全将这里当成了自己的家。有时候他回来陪那月，有时候那月去东京找他，时而的别离并没有给他们的感情带来任何影响。

“今天有哪些事情要做啊，那月？”  
翔一边帮那月整理衣领，一边随口问道。

“嗯，我想想……”那月绕了绕颊边的头发，“除了例行的事务外，羊小姐今天就是预产期了，还要清洗牛先生的棚屋……对了，因为下雪了，还需要去扫雪。”

“好，我帮你。”

翔说得很爽快，可那月却露出了担忧的神色：“小翔……昨天晚上好像很辛苦的样子，现在就做体力活没关系吗？”

“你看不起谁！我才没那么弱不禁风啊——！”翔红着脸挥了挥拳头，说到后面声音却又弱下去，“不然的话，难不成我好不容易休假回来几天，却不跟你待在一起？”

他生气和为难的样子也很可爱，于是那月亲亲热热地gyu住他，用下巴蹭了蹭他的发顶，笑眯眯地宣告：“好～那今天我的工作是去照顾动物们，小翔的工作是在我身边替我加油！我们出发吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 起因是和小姐妹聊到为什么财阀那么火，那翔这么rio却这么冷。我们一致认为大概是财阀时髦度太高了，而那翔如果撇去idol的身份……可能就变成乡村爱情故事了（不）  
> 然而乡村爱情故事也好甜，于是我就摸了ww


End file.
